Laura Hollis
Laura Hollis is a first year student at Silas University. She begins investigating the mysterious occurrences at Silas after her first roommate mysteriously disappears during a party. Information Personality Laura has an upbeat, positive personality; she is very tenacious and is willing to confront major obstacles and take significant risk upon her own person in order to achieve her goals. She is a sociable person, makes friends easily and doesn't hesitate to ask for help from other people. Laura enjoys modern pop culture, particularly in the form of TV shows like Doctor Who, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Veronica Mars but takes a lot of her inspiration from historical strong female role models. She also has a great love of sugary junk food and has a tendency to stress eat sugary snacks, namely baked goods, when overwhelmed. History Early Life Laura grew up in a small town, she was raised by her father, who is very protective of her. He took a great interest in her ability to defend herself and as well as signing her up for Krav Maga at the age of 8, made sure to supply her with a large amount of weapons upon her leaving for college. These weapons mainly include large quantities of bear spray, including 'day of the week' bear spray . Touring Silas While touring the campus of Silas she discovers a room in which looks like a mystery which intrigues Laura. She calls her Dad over stating that this is the best campus ever. At the time she had no idea that her arrival was foreshadowed by Tythia, who would change Carmilla Karnstein's life. RelationshipsCategory:Episodes Carmilla Karnstein- Carmilla is Laura's love interest and ex-girlfriend. The two's relationship started rocky but eventually the two found common ground. Eventually romantic feelings started to arise between the two, but kept being held back by events. After Carmilla's believed death, Laura is greatly upset by it. When Carmilla is revived, she and Laura kiss for the first time. Eventually the two enter a romantic relationship. While the two are happy with one another, Carmilla starts feeling that Laura wants her to change everything that is her. This is proven true when Laura starts demanding how to kill Carmilla's sister Mattie. Carmilla eventually breaks up with Laura when Laura refuses to listen to what Carmilla is saying even after she declares her love for Laura. The two revert to their previous roommate relationship, in which Carmilla annoyed Laura. Despite this, Carmilla still protects Laura when her life is threatened. When Laura is set to make Baron Vordenberg the new Chair of the Silas Board, Carmilla warns her not to go through with it as it will have consequences. Laura ignores this and just like Carmilla said, there are consequences, as all vampires are ordered to be detained. After barely escaping with their lives, Carmilla & Mattie take refuge with Laura. Carmilla & Laura's relationship starts to mend, and after Mattie physically harms Laura, Carmilla caves and tells Laura in secret the key to killing Mattie. Carmilla is betrayed by Laura, who reveals the weakness to Danny, who uses it to kill Mattie. Carmilla is destroyed by the betrayal and even physically harms Laura. Carmilla then warns everyone that she will kill them if they go near her again. Eventually though she calms down and has a video call with Laura. When Laura asks for help in the battle against Vordenberg, Carmilla turns her down, but eventually relents to help, but is unable to get to Laura as she is cut off by Perry who is later shown to be possessed by the Dean. Carmilla is eventually captured by Vordenberg when trying to get to Laura and is brought out to be executed. Laura destroys the Silas Charter which kills Vordenberg. Carmilla saves Laura from Corvae's attack and they along with LaFontaine are able to get to the Library. There Carmilla and Laura seem to patch things up between the two. When they discover that the Dean has returned from the dead, they try to get back to the real world but keep getting turned around. After Carmilla catches Laura, the two are shown still have romantic feelings for one another, but have not reconciled that far yet. Danny Lawrence -''' Danny is Laura's best friend, TA and former love interest. When the series started, Laura had a crush on Danny and the two flirted with one another for some time. But when Carmilla started showing romantic feelings for Laura, Laura found herself drifting away from Danny. The two's relationship is shattered when Laura discovers that Danny sees looking after Laura her 'job'. This angers Laura to the point that she ends anything romantic between the two ever happening. Eventually the two reconcile after the final battle, and become best friends. When Laura returns to Silas, the two begin to work with one another. The two seem to be just friends and no romantic feelings seem to develop between the two, due to Laura's romantic feelings for Carmilla. Danny is the only person that Laura tells of Mattie's weakness as she feels she is the only person she can trust. During the rebellion against Vordenberg, Danny is stabbed in the back by Theo who betrays the group for Vordenberg. Danny dies in Laura's arms which destroys Laura's resolve and causes her to end all the fighting. 'LaFontaine -' Laura and LaFontaine are very close friends and LaFontaine gave her the pronoun talk first. When Laura tells LaFontaine of Danny's death, they go to hug Laura before they are interrupted by Vordenberg's announcement. 'Lola Perry -' There isn't that much interaction between Laura and Perry alone at first but they bond after LaFontaine goes missing and later become friends as well. 'Kirsch -' Laura appears to like Kirsch even though he creeps her out at first with his macho act. At first he seems to just objectify her as "a little nerd hottie" before he actually starts treating her with respect and eventually becomes her friend. 'Betty Spielsdorf-' Laura and Betty are roommates and really good friends until Betty goes missing. Later on, we find out Betty's friendly behavior was because of the brain parasites she was infected with and that she didn't even want to go to Silas U in the first place. She reappears in episodes 35 and 36 and is much more reserved and indifferent towards Laura. [[Matska Belmonde|'''Matska Belmonde]]- When Laura and Mattie first meet, Mattie threatens Laura and that personality to Laura changes only minutely when Carmilla says that Laura is her girlfriend. Mattie is seen to comment on their relationship a few times and the times she does they are all in a negative form. Laura also does not like Mattie due to Mattie taking away the Library and is plotting to find out and stop Mattie's plan. When Laura discovers Mattie's plans to sell a quarter of the student body, Laura makes a plan to remove Mattie from her position of the Chair of the Silas Board. She is successful in putting Baron Vordenberg in her place but soon discovers that Vordenberg was a bigger evil over Mattie. Mattie & Laura make a tense arrangement in which she will keep Mattie & Carmilla save as long as they stop their attacks. Mattie agrees. When an incident causes Carmilla to tell Laura how to kill Mattie, she informs Danny and later this causes Mattie to be killed. So by proxy, Laura is the reason Mattie is killed. Quotes "Okay, so if that really was flirting, then we have two options here. One, my immoral, jerk-face, possible kidnapper roommate has a crush on me and is giving me presents. Or two, my immoral, jerk-face, possible kidnapper roommate is pretending to have a crush on me and is giving me gifts because I'm next." "What would Mina Harker do? Get bitten. Mina Harker would totally try and act all alluring to the bloodsucking fiend and totally get bitten. Let's not do that." "How do we feel about bear spray?" "We need to girl the hell up." "Murder her for Christmas!" Social Media Official Accounts Twitter Tumblr Trivia * Elise Bauman originally had appeared in all episodes of Carmilla until Season Zero Episode Three. ** She still has the most appearances out of any character. Original Novella Her character is based on Laura in J. Sheridan LeFanu's original novella. Laura is, at the time of the story, 19 years old and living with her father in a remote schloss in Austria. Her life is lonely, so she welcomes the chance to spend time with Carmilla when the young lady is forced under Laura's father's care by her mysterious mother after being knocked unconscious when her carriage fell. She is a very unreliable narrator, generally naive and clueless to what's going on around her. She's not able to put two and two together when a friend of Laura and her father recounts the story of how his adopted daughter fell ill and died after experiencing similar symptoms to that of Laura's while "Millarca" was in his care. It's not until Carmilla is defeated and everything has been explained in great detail by other characters that she fully understands what has been happening. She writes the story years later, commenting that she is often awakened from daydreams, thinking that she's heard "the light step of Carmilla at the drawing room door." It is mentioned in the Prologue that she died shortly after finishing her story. Category:Characters Category:Student